The Legend of Celestia: Twilight's Harmony
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: In a world where Twilight never met Celestia and her family is unknow to her. She goes on a quest to find the Elements of Harmony and save Equestria. Base off of Ocarina of Time, with a few ideas of my own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Celestia: Twilight's Harmony **

**Phantom Fan 21: **Some else with Twilight started in, this time the Legend of Zelda. I play some Zelda games and only beat one. Now this will be a little like OoT but with some changes I made. I play OoT but only beat the first three dungeons and three out of the five dungeons and never finish the Water Temple and never got to the Shadow Temple. But this is different in this story, Twilight not a student of Princess Celestia and has a knack on Sword play. Also she starts out as a filly. This will be about Twilight life as a filly and how she grows to be a Warrior. Also she never met her friends and doesn't live in Canerlot or Ponyville. Read the story for more about her life.

* * *

The sun was setting as a purple filly unicorn with a purple mane and tail with a streak of rose and a lighter purple. She sat with a white Stallion unicorn that had a blue mane and tail. Both of their flanks were blank. The White Unicorn look in the sky and watch as the stars started to appear.

"Wow, it all ready twilight." The filly unicorn said.

"HAHA! That right and you were name after it." The white Stallion said.

The filly name Twilight turn to the Stallion and smile.

"Thanks for having me watch the sun set with you, Mix Match." she said.

"You know I never watch a sun set without Twilight." Mix Match laugh.

Twilight laugh as well. After a few seconds they stop and Mix Match turn to her.

"Hey Twilight, I have something to tell you." He said.

"What?" Twilight ask.

"I'm going to be taking some stuff to Canerlot so I'll be leaving for a few days." He told her.

"Oh." Twilight said sadly, she was going to miss him.

"And I what you to come with me." Mix Match added.

Twilight jot her head up in surprise.

"You what me to go with you?" She ask.

"That right! It time you see the world and discover your cutie mark. You haven't fond it here so why not go beyond Unicorn Village to find it?" Mix Match said.

"I'll be glad to go!" Twilight shouted.

"AHAHA! Well we leave the day after tomorrow, so you have plenty time to get ready." He said.

He stood up and said, "Come on we better get back."

Twilight nods and both of them walk back into the village. Twilight turn back to the sky and whisper, "I hope I can meet Princess Celestia."

* * *

Then next day a lime green unicorn with a white streak in her lime green mane and tail run up to Twilight's house. Twilight was the only filly to live on her own. Her parents were unknow to her and was able to care for herself at a young age.

"Twilight! Good morning!" The unicorn shouted and Twilight poke her head out.

"Morning Lyra! What going on?" Twilight call back.

"Come on down! I what to ask you something!" She said back.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Twilight said.

Twilight live in a tree that had books all around her. She always been into reading, learning about many things. Most Unicorns think Twilight live in a library then a tree house. Twilight walk down from her bedroom and into her front room that had ever thing she needs. After making sure everything was in place, she walk out side and climb down her ladder and run up to Lyra.

"So, what up?" Twilight ask.

"Is it true? Are you going to Canerlot with Mix Match?" Lyra ask.

"Yeah! I do kinda hope I can see Princess Celestia as well." Twilight said.

"Man, you are a lucky unicorn. I what to go too." Lyra said.

"Maybe Mix Match can get you to come as well." Twilight said thinking that maybe Lyra would what to see the world too.

"Maybe, but you think she can handle it?" A new voice spoke up.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight shouted as a Unicorn step up.

Shining Armor was one of the guards from Canerlot and acted like a brother to Twilight because he too didn't know his family.

"Hey there Twilight! I guess it too after all. You're going to Canterlot as well." Shining said.

"You bet! I always wanted to see what lays beyond Unicorn Village." Twilight said.

"Well, it can be dangerous and you may not have a way to defend yourself, since your magic is still a little weak." He said.

Twilight look down. She was able to use the basic magic levels but she could never hold them for no longer then ten seconds. Out of all the filly unicorns out of the village, hers was the weakness.

"That why I wanted to give you this." Shining said and pull out a wooden stick that was shape like the sword he had.

Twilight grab it with her hoof and ask, "What this?"

"It a Wooden Sword. Use it to defend yourself and because you young, you can't use a real one but I can teach you." Shining said.

"Yesyesyes!" Twilight said jumping around him.

"Ok, Ok, let start with the basics." Shining said.

Twilight stood in front of a dummy and draw her Wooden Sword. Because her magic was weak, she had to hold it in her hoof and had to stand on her back hoofs.

"Ok, first up is the swipe attack. Now this has two types swipes. One is where you cut down anything that in front of you and the other is where you cut the enemy in half by striking downwards. Now give them a try on the dummy in front of you." Shining explain.

Twilight held her wooden sword up and walk up to the dummy and strike sideways. Though it was a wooden sword, the dummy move from the hit and Twilight smile before striking downwards, making the dummy lose it bucket.

"Whoa! That was good! Most of the guards could master that far training for a day with a sword. OK next is the Stab. If an enemy is stun or is close to you, just strike your sword at them and they won't be able to block it. Try it out." Shining said next.

Twilight stood in front of the Dummy again and strike her sword right in the it and it once again boucle around.

"Cool!" Lyra shouted!

"Well, you are learning the basics, now here one that a bit harder, The Jump attack. This move is use by jumping in the air with your sword high above you. When to lower to the ground bring your sword down in front of you. It a powerful blow that stronger than a normal strike." Shining said.

Twilight back away from the dummy to give herself a running start. She jump in the air and held her wooden sword above her, as she lower back to the ground she move the sword in front of her and strike the dummy again making it lost it bucket. Shining stare at her in surprise.

"No way, It takes a Solder to use that much force and you just did it in one try!" He said.

"Maybe your talent is using a sword!" Lyra said.

Twilight check her flank but it was still blank. She sign, she never knew she was good with a sword. She place the Wooden Sword on her back that had a strap around her to hold it. She got on all four again and look up at Shining Armor.

"It may not be your talent but, you are very skill. Maybe one day you can be a guard at Canerlot Castle." She said putting a hoof on her.

Twilight smiles and ask Lyra, "So what do you want to do? I don't leave until tomorrow."

"Let head in the village. Maybe we can show your sword skills to the fillies." Lyra said.

"Twilight, remember, use your sword to defend the ones you love, don't use to hurt the ones you hate." Shining Armor said.

"Ok." Twilight said and ran into the Village with Lyra.

* * *

Unicorn Village, it was a small Village with five or six houses, counting Twilight tree house, all the habits were unicorns. Twilight and Lyra ran though the village. Some of the Adults Unicorns wave to them as they pass. They didn't get far before seeing a pink unicorn with a yellow mane and tail with blue eyes and a pair of scissors as her cutie mark.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Blank Flank duo?", She said, "I see you have fond your cutie marks yet."

"Get lost Scissor Cut." Twilight said.

"What do you say?!" Scissor Cut ask angrily.

"You heard me. I don't want to deal with you right now." Twilight said.

"HA! Funny, I heard the Mix Match is leaving and you won't have anypony to protect you." Scissor Cut said.

"He going to Canerlot and I'm going with him." Twilight said.

"WHAT!" Scissor Cut shouted.

"Yeah it been all over Unicorn, but I take it you didn't believe it." Lyra said.

"And I still don't! Why would he want to take a blank flank with him?" Scissor Cut said.

"He wants me to find my talent out there. I haven't fond it here so why not?" Twilight said pointing out of the Village.

Scissor Cut still didn't believe it and before she could say anything else a voice call out.

"HEY! TWILIGHT!" It said.

They all turn to see another Unicorn ran up to them.

"Hey, Black Smith Fixer!" Twilight call out to the brown and black Unicorn.

Fixer ran up to Twilight and ask, "Is it true? Are you leaving Unicorn Village?"

Twilight laugh and said, "Yes, I'm going with Mix Match to Canerlot."

"Really?! Wow! I didn't believe it at first, but I had to ask you to make sure." Fixer said.

"I don't blame you." Twilight said.

"Hm? What that on your back?" Fixer ask noticing the Wooden Sword on her back.

"It a Wooden Sword that Shining Armor gave me. He even gave me lessons on how to use it." Twilight said.

"Shining Armor, Huh?", Fixer said, "That thoughtful of him."

"It is, is there something you need?" Twilight said then ask.

"Oh yeah! I know your magic isn't strong but can you help me with something?" He ask.

"Sure, what is it?" Twilight answer.

"Well, you see, I was on my way to pick up some tools and a relies that I forgotten some of them and there something I really what to make and I can go looking for them, so can you help me out?" Fixer said.

"Sure, just give me clues where you been and I'll look in that spot for them." Twilight said.

"Ok, lets see, After I pick up my tools I stop at old Miller house to fix a leak in his hoof, after that I stop at the stream to get some water and finally I give Miss Jewel a hoof with her gems. Then when I went home I notices that three of my tools were missing." Fixer said.

Twilight made a note to visit all three places.

"Ok I'll go look for them." Twilight said.

"Hm! Why does this Unicorn has to look for them? She noting more than a blank flank." Scissor Cut said.

"Scissor Cut! You know never to use that word!", Fixer said, "And you forget, Twilight doesn't have a family so everypony here is treating her like us."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'm outta here." Scissor Cut said and walk away.

"Don't mind here Twilight.", Lyra said, "You better look for those tools."

"Sure and after that we can play!" Twilight said.

"Once you got them please come to my work shop. I'll be waiting there." Fixer said and walk there.

"I'm going to tell everypony that the new is true. I see you later Twilight." Lyra said and ran off.

Twilight wave and started searching for the tools.

Her first stop was Old Miller's Shop. She enter and saw a blue Unicorn with green eyes and a dark blue mane and tail.

"Hm? Oh hello Twilight, what bring you here today? Going to buy something?" Miller ask.

"Not today, listen I heard that Fixer was here early today fixing your roof and he left one of his tool here." Twilight said.

"Is that so? Hm, I think it still might be on the roof, You can go get it." Miller said.

"Thank you." Twilight said and started to walk out the door before Miller stop her.

"By the way, where did you get that wooden sword?" He ask.

"Shining Armor gave it to me. Mix Match is taking me to Canerlot with him." Twilight said.

"It that so? Well, good luck. There are dangerous Monsters out there and you need something to defend yourself with." Miller said.

Twilight nods and walk out the door. She notices some crates next to the shop but couldn't reach them. She notices another crate near by and got the idea what to do.

"It like a puzzle." Twilight said and walk to the crate.

She stand on her back hooves and place her front hooves on the crate and push it. It slide until it line up with the other crates. Twilight then climb up the crates until she reach the roof. Once she climb on she saw one of Fixer's tools. She pick up and saw that it was a hammer. She place it in her bag and climb back down. Her next stop was the Stream.

She reach there and saw that the tool was under water. She guess that Fixer didn't notices that the tool fell in the water. So she went in it and dive under. Twilight swam until she reached for it and grab it. She surface and saw it was a wrench. Then heard somepony shouting.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THAT WATER!" It said.

Twilight turn and saw Mayor Test walking up to her. The Mayor never really like Twilight but he understand some of the things Twilight does. Twilight climb out and shake the water off her.

Mayor Test walk up to her and said, "Well, Well, Twilight. I should have known."

"I was just getting something for Fixer." Twilight said not wanted to hear the long talk about what she can or can't do.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Mayor Test ask surprise that Twilight spoke before he could.

"Fixer was here getting some water and drop one of his tools in the water. I was getting if for him." Twilight said.

"Well, I guess I'll let this one slide this time.", Mayor Test said, "But if I find you in that water again...Huh?"

Twilight was already gone when he was thinking about it. Her last stop was Miss Jewel House. Miss Jewel treated Twilight like her own daughter and always welcome Twilight in her home. Twilight reach her house and knock. A Purple Unicorn with a tan mane and tail, yellow eyes and a shack of Jewels has her cutie mark open the door.

"Why Twilight! What a surprise! What can I do for you?" Miss Jewel ask.

"I heard that Fixer stop by earlier today to help you and he drop one of his tools, Have you seen it?" Twilight said.

"Hm, Yes In fact I have it. I fond it after he left and I try to call him back but he didn't hear me." Miss Jewel said.

"Well I'm getting his tolls for him, so can I have the tool please?" Twilight said and ask.

"Sure dear, you are very helpful and I heard from Lyra that you are going to Canerlot with Mix Match right?" Miss Jewel said then ask.

"Yeah! Mix Match is hoping that I'll get my cutie mark if I go out and see the world." Twilight said.

"How lucky you are! Here the tool." Miss Jewel said and hand Twilight the tool.

Twilight notices that this was screwdriver and the last tool. She turn back to Miss Jewel and said, "Thank you."

"No Problem dear, and if you find any gems can you bring them back? I heard that there was a future gem finder and I what to show her all the gems I have and teach her about how others help find them." Miss Jewel said.

"Sure! See you later!" Twilight said and ran off to Fixer's Work Shop.

Twilight reach Fixer's Work Shop and heard some argument going on inside.

"I said I wanted it don't today! I will not wait any longer!" A ruff male voice said.

"I told you! with the right tools, I can't finish it! You have to wait!" Fixer's voice shouted back.

"I don't care! Ether get it done or I'm not paying you!" The same voice said again as Twilight walk inside.

The ruff Unicorn that was black with a red Mane and Tail turn and saw Twilight.

"Get out of here you brat!" He spat.

"MR TURGOT!", Fixer yell, "I do not aloud your tone to be use in front of fillies."

Twilight walk up and pull out the three tools.

"Here you go! I find them all!" Twilight said and hand them to him.

"Thank you Twilight.", Fixer said then turn back to Turgot, "Now that I have the tools I need I can finish your ax, but you have to come back in two hours."

"GRRR FINE! FINE!" He said, "Just make sure it ready when I get back."

After he left Fixer shook his head.

"Huh, He never going to get it, Noting good come from rushing." He said.

"Well, hope he feels better when he get his ax back." Twilight said.

"That depends. Thanks you Twilight, now I think Lyra looking for you, why don't you go play? You have a long day tomorrow." Fixer said.

"Sure! See you later Fixer!" Twilight said and ran out.

"Hee, She reminds me of myself when I was young." Fixer said and got to work on the ax.

* * *

The next day was the that Twilight and Mix Match was going to Canerlot. Lyra couldn't go but she did show up to see Twilight leave.

Before leaving though, Twilight had a walk around the village, she going to be leaving the village for a few days so she might as well look thought it one last time. She stop by Miss Jewel house for a visit and then let Old Millers know that she was leaving. She then met up with Lyra. The two talk about what Twilight cutie mark could be when she get back. Then they saw Mix Match and Shining Armor waiting for them.

"Hey, Twilight you ready?" Mix Match ask.

"Sure am!" Twilight said.

"I still wish I could go." Lyra said.

"I'm sorry Lyra, But the Mayor agree that only Twilight should go. Though he sound happy about that." Mix Match said.

Twilight and Lyra roll their eyes. Of course the mayor was happy to hear that Twilight was leaving. He never like her. Lyra hug Twilight and said, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, you know out of all the time we hang out, I never call my friend so you are now." Twilight said.

"Thanks! That make me happy." Lyra said.

Mix Match smile and Shining help him get hook up to the cart.

"It time to go, Twilight." He said.

Twilight wave to Lyra and the three head out.

They just walk out of the village and near the spot that Mix Match and Twilight would watch the sun set. Twilight sign, she was missing Lyra already.

"Hey cheer up Twilight.", Shining Armor said, "There are other ponies out there that can be you friends."

"Really?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, There are three kinds of Ponies. You are one of them, there also Pegasus ponies with wings and no horn and Earth Ponies that don't have wings or horns." Shining said.

"Really, ones with wings and one no horns or wings?!" Twilight said.

"That right and I should add that our Princess is not any one of those three." Shining said.

"WHAT?!" Twilight shouted.

"She all three together. She a rare pony call an Alicorn. She is stronger than Earth Ponies, she has wing that make her faster than Pegasus and a horn that make her magic stronger than Unicorns, but she treat all ponies evenly." Shining said again.

"Wow!" Was all Twilight could say.

"If your lucky the Princess will come and visit you." Shining said.

"That what I'm wishing for!" Twilight said.

Shining laugh then notices something in the air. They look like Canerlot guards but they were darker and on a moon replace the sun. They land in front of them and ask, "Are you Shining Amor?"

"Yes, I'm taking these to Unicorns to Canerlot to drop some stuff off that the Princess requested." Shining said.

"I'm afraid there a new Princess in charge now." One of them said.

"Hm? What do you mean? If there was one I would have been call back earlier." Shining said.

"Our Princess didn't know that there was a guard missing until we heard from one of the day guards about you. And since you are bring ponies that are not wanted by the new princess you are under arrest." The other said.

Shining drew his sword and held it in front of them.

"I don't know who you are but I follow under the orders of Princess Celestia." He said.

"You will come, weather you want to or not!" They said and drew their swords as well.

Shining charge and was able to push one to the ground and lock his sword with the other one. They push for a while and the other one stood up and rise his sword. Before he could bring it down, he was hit on the head by a Wooden Sword. He turn and saw Twilight holding her Wooden Sword out ready to defend herself.

"Nice move kid, but it gong to take a lot more than that to stop me." He said and swing his sword.

Twilight held her sword up to block but it was cut in half. Before could gasp on what happen she was hit by the handle of the sword and drop like a stone. The last thing she saw was Shining Armor try to protect Mix Match before everything went black.

* * *

Next Chapter, Filly Twilight gets a real sword and shield. And she goes though her first dungeon. Now I what to clear this up now, I'm not good on making puzzle for the dungeons in this story. I'm going to try on my own and see what you all think. Now the first three dungeons are going to be the same as most Zelda games. A dungeon that resents the Forest, Mountain and Water. I do got a name for the first Dungeon yet, but I'm think on it. Now this story might hit a lot of Writer Blocks. But I'll try to think of some thing to get pass it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Celestia: Twilight's Harmony **

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here we go! Twilight getting a sword and shield and the first dungeon. Hope you like what I got. Because it base off the OoT, The first dungeon will take place in a tree. A dead tree to be more clear. The monsters in it will be a little like the game but depends on what in there is what is going to be in this story. Also my and dee forty-five stories are different. His is taking place with the Twilight Princess game, my is OoT. Just to clear that up. That something I didn't put in the last chapter. It was dee forty-five story that got me thinking about doing this. So big thanks to him. Also, I'm added a little of Twilight Princess.

* * *

Twilight open her eyes and rub her head. She look up and saw her Wooden Sword was broken and Shining Armor and Mix Match was no where in sight. She jump up and look around. She felt alone. She started to cry when a voice spoke up.

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle. Dry those tears." The voice said.

"Huh?", Twilight said, "Who's there?"

"Worry not, I'm a friend. I been watching you since born." the voice said again.

"You call me Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Yes, that your name is it?" The voice ask.

"Well I always know that my name was Twilight, but I didn't know Sparkle was part of my name." Twilight said.

"Well, now you know. Listen, the land in trouble and you are the only to save it." It said.

"What? Me? But just a filly." Twilight said.

"Maybe, but you are skill in a sword, but you need a real sword." It said again.

"But..." Twilight started to say.

"I know, but you need one for this quest. And you stood up to the guards that were stronger than you. That took courage." It said.

"I guess so, but how am I going to get a sword?" Twilight ask.

"Head back to your house, I left something there for you." It said.

"Ok and what is your name?" Twilight ask.

"Call me Cadance." It said.

Twilight started on her way back to Unicorn Village. This was not the trip she was hoping but she might as well.

* * *

Twilight walk back in Unicorn Village and saw that Lyra was still in the same spot that she left. She look up and saw Twilight.

"Twilight! You back already?!" Lyra ask.

"No, we didn't get even get to Canerlot." Twilight said and explain what happen.

When she finish, Lyra was surprise.

"Are you sure?" Lyra ask.

"That was all I know until I woke up." Twilight said.

"I go tell the Mayor. And stay away from him. I bet he's having party that you are gone." Lyra said.

Twilight roll her eyes and watch as Lyra ran off.

"I take the mayor doesn't like you." Cadence said.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm noting but trouble." Twilight said.

" I see. Before you go get your sword you need to get a shield." Cadance said.

"But they cost 100 Bits! I have only 30 bits as my savings!" Twilight said surprise.

"I'm sure the owner call help you a little after all you know him." Cadance said.

Twilight was a little confuse but went back to her Tree house and grab her bits. She walk to Old Miller's Shop and walk in.

"Huh? Twilight? Back already?" He ask.

"No, we never got to Canerlot and listen I what to buy a shield." Twilight said.

"A shield huh? Well as you know it cost 100 bits but, for fillies like yourself the price is only 20 bits." Miller said.

"Really?!" Twilight shouted.

"Of Course. However it made of wood so don't go near fire, OK?" He said and hand Twilight the Wooden Shield.

Twilight look at the shield and saw that there was a unicorn head crave on it and it eyes look like it was glowing. It was also outline by white stone. Twilight place it on her back and fond that it was a perfect fit.

"If you even need another one after that one is gone please come back and I'll let you have another one for the same price." Miller said.

"Thanks Miller!" Twilight said and left the shop.

Twilight was already on her way home when Cadance spoke up.

"You see? I told you, you can get a shield." She said.

"Yeah, yeah, Now that sword in my house right?" Twilight said.

"That right, I made the sword myself." Cadance said.

Twilight reach her house and climb up her ladder. She enter her house and saw a crest in the middle of the room.

Twilight open it and pull out the sword. The sheath was color in a purple and gold and the handle was a brass color. She pull it out and saw a real blade that her size.

"This is the Unicorn Sword. It more powerful than your old wooden sword." Cadance said.

Twilight the sword back in the sheath and on her back right behind her shield. Twilight look at the mirror and admit she didn't look bad. She draw them both and stood on her back hooves. She held the shield in front of her and the sword next to her like she was getting ready to fight. She then put them away.

"So what now?" Twilight ask Cadance.

"Well, I want you to go to Canerlot but there something else you need to get before you go." She answer.

"What is it?" Twilight ask.

"It going to be dangerous but you heard about the dead tree that lays to the south of your village?" She ask.

Twilight eyes widen.

"The Dead Hollow Tree?!", She shouted, "But what in there that I have to get?"

"It one of the legendry Crystals. The Crystal of Courage." Cadance said.

"Crystal of Courage?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, you need it but it been hiding the Dead Hollow Tree." Cadance said.

"Ok, I'll go." Twilight said.

Twilight left her tree house and slide down her ladder. She then started to head into the village, as she went though some of the Unicorns were surprise that Twilight was back so soon and she was carrying a sword and shield. The only that stop her was Scissor Cut.

"Hey, I head that you got knock out by a guard. I guess they didn't want a blank flank." She said.

"We didn't even reach Canerlot, Scissor Cut and the guards were noting like Shining Armor." Twilight said.

"Huh? Yeah right, you were kick out." Scissor Cut said.

"If I was kick out, then why would Mix Match let me return alone?" Twilight ask her.

That stop Scissor Cut. No matter how much she hate Twilight, she was right. Mix Match never let her return alone.

"SO WHAT! YOUR JUST A...!" Scissor Cut started to say but stop when a sword come close to her nose.

"I'm not going to listen to you any more and yes this is a real sword. After I take care of something I'll leave the village like plan now move!" Twilight shouted.

Scissor Cut back off and watch as Twilight put her sword away and walk on. She notices where is was going.

_'Is she crazy?! That the way to the Dead Hollow Tree! Why in Equestria is she going there?!' _Scissor Cut thought.

* * *

Twilight reach the Dead Hollow Tree. Before entering it, she spotted something in the way. It look to be some kind of wolf. Twilight drew her sword and shield and ready to attack. The Wolf jump at her and her vision blur.

Twilight open her and look around. She didn't know that the wolf was be hind her and change into an armor pony when she turn around. She ready herself again and the Armor Ponies did the same. Twilight charge and swing her sword. The Armor block it and before Twilight could see it, she was knock away. Instead of feeling the sword, she only felt the ground she landed on.

"A sword can not be use if the user doesn't have the Courage to strike their foe." It said.

Twilight stood up and said, "Well if you haven't notices, I'm a Filly!"

"Yes that is true, but you must know the way of the warrior are set even for young Fillies like yourself." It said.

"Who are you and where are we?" Twilight ask.

"We are in a secret training grounds that only knows to the Hero of Equestria and I'm that hero." It said.

"Huh? That can't be. I read that the Hero went missing and was never fond." Twilight said.

"Very True but while my body gone, my spirit remains until I can pass my teaches to the next hero and since you saw me, you are the next Hero or should I said Heroine?" It said again.

"Ok, what is your name?" Twilight ask.

"For now just call me Sword Master." It said.

"So what going on?" Twilight ask.

"I'm here to teach you a move that will help you defeat monsters. Some will get back up after you knock them down. After doing so, jump in the air and hold your sword down to the ground and you will deliver the final blow." He said then jump at her.

Twilight jump back as she watch the sword stick right into the ground. He pull it out and added.

"Remember once the enemy has been knock off his feet, use this blow to finish them before they get up. Now try it on me." He said.

Twilight look a little uneasy but nods. The cross Swords and Twilight act by striking first. She land blow after blow under she knock Sword Master off his hooves. Once he was down, Twilight jump in the air and came down with her Sword pointing at the ground. She stab right were his heart would have been if he wasn't dead.

"Good, Good. You did well. You are truly mark in the Sword-Skill play. Remember this lesson for I can only teach one at a time. Once you get some that can made you play like a wind though strings, find a Music Stone and replay the music you hear." He said.

"Ok, I'll remember, though I am confused at the moment." Twilight said and did the Finish Blow again.

"Before I leave, I like to know your name." Sword Master said.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight told him.

"A fine name for a warrior. Until we met again Twilight Sparkle." He said and disappear.

Twilight cover her eyes as a bright light cover the area. When she open them she saw that she was back at the Dead Hollow Tree.

The name did live up to it or should I say _dead_ up to it. Twilight heard stories of how monsters live the tree. She knew it alone was a bad idea but she didn't have a choice. She step in and ready herself for her first Dungeon.

"Well Twilight, You have to find your way around here. If any monsters come just use your sword to stop them and your shield to block their attack and you don't have to worry about any fire enemies here." Cadance said.

"OK, though I'm not sure about this." Twilight said but move on.

Twilight look around, the inside look like just the outside, but roots cover the ground, some of the tree stick out like platforms and vines that grew up them. As Twilight look up she could see some webs near the top. And there was a web in the center of the tree. She search the base of the tree first and soon saw a plant grow from the roots. It look to have a head and then try to bite her but Twilight jump back and strike it with her sword, it was cut back and drop some nuts.

"Huh? What was that?" Twilight ask.

"Deku Baba's. Those things are very dangerous but drop useful stuff for you, Look!" Cadance said.

Twilight saw the nuts and pick them up. She look at them and then place them in her bag.

"Those are Deku Nuts, They're useful against enemies. Just throw one in front of them and they will be stun. Then just strike them with your Sword." Cadance explain.

Twilight nods and look around some. She fond another Deku Baba and this time it just when up to the air. Twilight rise an eyebrow and swing her Sword at it. She watch as it drop a stick.

"Deku Sticks, Now these can be use like your sword but they will break if the hit an enemy. They can also be use as a torch but burn quickly." Cadance explain again.

After that Twilight climb up the vines and follow the path that had more Deku Baba's. She strike them down to get more Deku Nuts and Sticks. She soon reach a door and went in. The door slam behind her and bars did as well.

"Twilight be careful! It a trap! To get out, just beat the monsters or solve the puzzle in the room." Cadance warn.

Twilight draw her Sword and held her shield in front of her. She saw some strange scrubs move and before she knew it some creature pop up and shot Deku Nuts at her. Twilight dodge them and run up to them but they dive under before she can attack them.

"What the...?" Twilight said.

"Those are Deku Shrubs, they hide when you get close. So stay away and deflect the nuts they throw at you." Cadance inform her.

"You could have told me before I got close to them!" Twilight said and back away still face them.

Once they pop back up Twilight held her shield in front of her. She deflect the Nuts back at them and they started to run around. Twilight chase them and before she could make a blow, they spoke...

"Wait! Don't hurt us. Maybe we can work out a deal." They said.

Twilight stop and lower her weapons. She stare at them and waited.

"Ok, you know that web in the center of the tree? Well if you jump from the highest stop of the tree you can break it and search the lower area." They said.

"Ok, for that, I'll let you go." Twilight said.

"Oh, Thank you! Just be careful, we heard that a powerful monster live at the bottom." They said again before running off.

"A monster at the bottom of the tree?" Twilight ask.

"I'm not sure what they mean, but I guess we might as well keep going." Cadance said.

Twilight nods and notices that a huge crest appear in the room. She open it and got a slingshot.

"That a Unicorn Slingshot! You can use it as your long-range to take out enemies without getting close. Try it in this room." Cadance said.

Twilight look around and saw switch above the door. She took out her Slingshot and aim at it. She release the shot and the gate open. Twilight walk out and walk up. She soon come to some vines and saw some strange Spiders on them

"Cadance, What are those?" Twilight ask.

"Skullwalltulas, They will attack you if you get close and they knock you off if are climbing. You better take them out with you slingshot you got." Cadance said.

"Right!" Twilight said and pull it out.

Twilight aim and shot all three Skullwalltulas and climb up the vines to the next level of the tree. She walk on and fond another big crest. She open it and got the map to the whole area.

"WOW! A map! Now I can't get lost." Twilight said.

"Yes, we are close to the top. Once there you can jump off to the web, though it is high." Cadance agree.

Twilight continued to climb the tree until she reach the top. She came to another door while rounding the floor and step in.

The door slam shut and bars appear over it. Twilight notices a switch on the ground and step on it. She saw some platforms rise making away to another crest. She jump across and made it to the crest as soon as the platforms lower. Twilight up the crest and fond a compass.

"A compass?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, it will tell you where you are and where the boss of this dead tree is." Cadance said.

Twilight shrugs and place the compass in her bags. She walk back to the door after dropping down and climbing up some vines. Outside, Twilight saw open spots for her to drop on the web but Cadance stop her.

"Twilight! Wait!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Twilight ask.

"Look up." Cadance said and she did.

Twilight saw a huge spider that had a skull on it and it was waited for her.

"What is that?" Twilight ask.

"Those are Skulltulas, they will drop down and spin if you get close. The skull on their bodies act like a shield. Once they turn around, attack their soft bellies to defeat them." Cadance said.

Twilight nods and pull out her sword and shield. She walk close and jump back as the Skulltula drop down. Twilight wait until it turn around and use her jump attack to kill it. After it burn away, Twilight aim her jump and jump off. She land on the web and it started to move down until it couldn't hold any more and broke. Twilight fell again and landed in some water.

She surface and look around. She saw move webs and some high platforms. She swam to dry land and climb onto the higher platform she could reach. She saw a switch in the ground and step on it. A torch lit and burn a web away. Twilight look around and saw another web blocking a door. She nods and took out her Deku Stick.

She lit it and ran to the web as fast as she can, because she was holding the stick in her front hooves. She reach the web and it burn away. Twilight when thought door and fond a few bats. She ignore them and went though another door close by, the next room had bars on the door and some unlit torches. One torch was lit and Twilight use the Deku Stick again to lit all of them up. Once she did, the bars remove and she exit the room.

She come to a wide space room and step in the middle. Then a Skulltula drop down from the ceiling, but this was bigger then the ones she saw. This one even shot webs at her. Twilight dodge the webs and look for a way to attack back. She discover that this one follow her until it shot a web. Twilight was able to round behind it and use a jump attack to weaken it. She repeat the pattern and it was taking down in no time.

Twilight walk away and fond a small tunnel. She crawl though it and soon saw she round the area but this time to a much higher platform that she couldn't reach. She push a block that was on the platform, down to the ground below. She then spot another web only this time, she had to get the fire from the area below.

Twilight pull out a Deku Stick, lit it and run back to the web. She lit it and fell though. Twilight land in some water again and swam to the land. Twilight look up to see another door but before moving on, Cadance spoke up.

"Twilight, behind this door is the boss of this dead tree. Are you ready?" she said.

"I think so, but if I need that crystal...I do any thing in my magic to get it." Twilight said.

"Ok, but remember, you're not alone. I'll be with you like I have this whole time." Cadance said.

"Thanks, Cadance." Twilight said and pull out her sword and shield and walk though the door to fight the boss of the Dead Hallow Tree.

* * *

Next Chapter will be the boss fight and a side quest where Twilight meets one of her friends. I made a mistake on something. I didn't beat one Zelda game, I beat two, Majora's Mask and A Link to the Past. Also I play the N64 Vision, not the 3DS vision. I had a little trouble of think on this dungeon because I wasn't sure how much should look like the Great Deku Tree from the game. I also plan on doing Majora's Mask after this, but it might be a long time and there a chance I'll forget it. Tell me what you think so far. Remember I'm not good on making puzzles so feel free to send me some for the next few dungeons. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Celestia: Twilight's Harmony **

**Phantom Fan 21: **The boss fight, the dungeon's bosses are not going to be the same from the game. I'll make them up. They might even have the same ways weakness like the ones from the game. After the boss, a side quest where I have Twilight met one of her friends. I'll say how once I get there. Also beside Puzzles, I not really good at making Dungeons, so I would like some help on those as well. Anyway, here the boss fight, it going to be short just like the game. One more thing, Cadance will not be like Navi. She will speak up only if she needs to or tell Twilight about the monsters she comes across.

* * *

Twilight walk though the tunnel from the door she enter. She walk another a room fill with roots everywhere. Some trunks grew from the ground and the place was darker then the rooms she be in.

"Cadance? Is the Crystal close?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, But something feels off." Cadance said.

Twilight nods and walk though the room, her shield high and her sword ready. She look around for any signs of monsters. She could hear something. She look above and saw a giant spider that look like a Skulltula. It climb across the ceiling and drop down near Twilight and stood up on some of it legs and let out a loud sheik.

**Giant Armor** **Spider: Queen Skulltula**

"Twilight! Be careful! That the Queen of the Skulltula's!" Cadance warn.

Twilight stood her ground. The Skulltula Queen landed back on all eight legs and started to charge at her. Twilight jump out of the way and watch as the Skulltula ran past her. It stop and turn back around and then charge again.

"Twilight you need to stop it in it's tracks!" Cadance said.

Twilight began to think. She can't block it with her shield. There was no way her Slingshot was going to work, same with her Deku Sticks. Her Deku Nuts, maybe? One way to find out. Twilight pull out a Deku Nut and threw it to the ground. It work, the Skulltula was stun from the flash and fell showing it head.

"Twilight! Attack the head! It is weak point!" Cadance said.

Twilight nods and ran up to the Skulltula. She started to hack and slash the Skulltula until it got up and ran away. Twilight watch until it reach the ceiling until it stop just a few feet above her.

"What it doing?" Twilight ask.

"Twilight you got to stop it! It going to lay eggs that will make the fight even harder." Cadance said.

"How?" Twilight ask.

"Use your Slingshot to knock it down, but hit the head." Cadance said.

Twilight pull out her Slingshot and aim at the head. She fire and the Skulltula fell to the ground only releasing one egg. Twilight lash and hack the Skulltula's head again and the egg hatch into a small Skulltula with no armor on it. It try to rush at Twilight, but it too was hit from Twilight slashes.

Twilight could see that it was weaken and decide to use her Finishing Blow to end it. Twilight jump in the air, her sword point in front of her. She stick it right into the Skulltula's head and jump off as it scream. It began to trash around in pain before stand on some of it legs and burn away. Twilight smile and sat down to rest for a second. Then a heart appear from the remains of the Skulltula and Twilight look at it.

"What's that?" She ask.

"Ah! A heart container. Every time you beat a boss, they drop it and you can increase your heath so you can last longer in battle." Cadance said.

Twilight walk up to it and pick it up. She felt some energy wash over her and her heath increase. In a blue glow appear in the room.

"Twilight, I made away for you to get out of here, and there something I have to tell you once we get out." Cadance said.

Twilight was a little confuse, but walk up to the glow and step in. She was lift and close her eyes and was beam out of the Dead Hallow Tree.

* * *

Twilight appear right in front of the tree and look around. Then heard something behind her. She turn away and saw a pony that had a horn and wings, She had what look to be a crown on her head and a heart on her flank.

"Twilight Sparkle, You have prove yourself that you can handle this challenge. And I can relive my true from to you." It said.

"Cadance?" Twilight ask when she heard the voice.

"Yes, It is I. I was imprison in the tree guarded by the Skulltula you just slay. Now it gone, my body she free but you only just started. My name is Princess Cadance, the Princess of Love. I'm also the niece of Princess Celestia." Cadence said.

Twilight just stood there in shock. She was meeting a Princess and she was the niece of another.

"It time you learn that Equestria is in danger and why." Cadance said.

Twilight sat down and listen.

"You see, legends were told that long before Equestria was made, three Ponies, Power the Earth Pony, Wisdom the Pegasus and Courage the Unicorn came to this land and saw that was bare with no life. Power, use her mighty hooves to shape the land. Wisdom, use her flying to give the blue sky's and clean water. Courage, using her magic gave life along the land and made the habits from all three of them, but they were worry. They fear that the tree ponies species will fight each other and use their power to create an fourth specie, An Alicorn. Having the Alicorn rule and treat all Ponies evenly they left, leaving behind Six crystals. They are call the Elements of Harmony. There is one pony that what to use the Elements for her own grain. A Black pony in armor. Nightmare Moon. She is an Alicorn as well but she has darkness in her heart. I learn about her plan and try to stop her, but alas I was no match for her. She imprison me in the tree and continue whatever plan she has. We must go to Canerlot and warn my Aunt of Nightmare Moon's plan. Who know what will happen if she gets her hooves on the Elements."

Twilight stood up and dust her off. Cadance turn to her and said, "You have show you got the Courage and Wisdom to handle dangerous challenges. For that I give you the Crystal of Courage."

Cadance held her head up and a green glow appear on her horn. Then a green crystal appear that was surround by a golden handle. Twilight held her head up as it floated to her.

**You got the Crystal of Courage!**

**Cadance has trust you to keep it safe until it's need. You have two more Crystals to find.**

Twilight lower her head and look at Cadance.

"Are you going to leave now?" She ask.

"I maybe freed but the dangers around the land will be to great for you, so we'll got together." Cadance answer.

Twilight smile, she was glad. Now that she got all the things. She can finally see Canerlot, however she was going to miss her home.

Cadance disappear and Twilight heard her voice in her head.

"Nightmare Moon must not know I been freed, so I will hide until I am need." She said.

Twilight run from the Dead Hallow Tree and started her way back to Unicorn Village.

Once Twilight got there she saw Scissor Cut and Mayor Test. Twilight sign. She knew that she had to deal with them again. She got close and listen to what they said.

"Twilight! I ask you to hand over your sword and shield and leave this Village!" Test said.

"I already plan on leaving, but I need this sword and shield to defend myself. You, as Mayor, should know that." Twilight said.

Test stop there. He knew she had a point. But none-less he wasn't going to let Twilight get away on attacking Scissor Cut.

"Yes, I know but you will have to find an way to defend yourself after you leave." He said.

"I am leaving but I'm taking the Unicorn Sword and the Wooden Shield with me." Twilight said and walk pass them.

Scissor Cut got in front of her and said, "You know the law! Fillies can't have swords!"

"Then why am I good with one? I think it may have to do something about my family I never knew! If you really want me out then let me go!" Twilight yell back.

Test started to use his Magic to grab the sword and shield but Cadance stop him by using her own magic to keep them on Twilight. Test was shock to see a light blue glow over power is brown glow. He knew that Twilight's was purple so who stop him?

"Your still a blank flank that has no talent and your sword play isn't it!" Scissor Cut said.

"LISTEN HERE SCISSOR CUT!", Twilight yell, "You always think because you have a cutie mark that you better then others, but what you don't get is that ones that don't have one is better then you think! There are many things out there that can discover what a pony talent is! So think about that next time you pick on somepony."

Scissor Cut back away when Twilight rise her voice. Mayor Test even back off.

"Now, I'm going to Canerlot and taking these with me so I can defend myself against the monsters that are out there." Twilight said and walk off leaving the two Unicorns speechless.

As Twilight near her house, she saw Lyra waiting for her.

"So, you're leaving?" She ask.

"Yeah, I'm both glad and sad about it." Twilight said.

Lyra nods and hold out a harp.

"Your harp?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, I what you to have it. I don't what you to forget about me." Lyra said.

Twilight took the harp and smile.

"I'll never forget about you, Lyra. You're my best friend." Twilight said.

"I know, come back visit some time ok?" Lyra said.

Twilight nods and hug her friend. Then runs off ready for her adventure as Lyra watch.

"Good bye, Twilight." Lyra said.

* * *

Twilight walk until she reach a giant field that had a few trees around it and some paths learning to different ways. Twilight just stare in awe on what she saw.

"Welcome Twilight Sparkle, to Equestria Field." Cadance said.

"Wow!, I never knew that there was a field so big!" Twilight said.

"Yes, however, it quiet a long way to Canerlot on hoof, so I know a quicker way." Cadance said.

"Huh? What that?" Twilight ask.

"There a small village not to far from here, you can head there for the faster way to Canerlot." Cadance said.

"Another village? What that one call?" Twilight ask again.

"Ponyville. A Village that fill with all kinds of Ponies. You might even make some friends there." Cadance said.

"Ponyville? Well, if it the quickest way then which path should I take?" Twilight ask.

"Take the one in front of you. It leans to Ponyville." Cadance said.

Twilight took the path in front of her and follow it. Twilight walk down the path and look at the field. She continue on until the sun started to set.

"Looks like Aunt Tia had to set the sun now." Cadance said.

"Tia? Set the sun?" Twilight ask confuse.

"Yes, Tia is just a short version of Celestia name and she can control the sun. My other Aunt, Luna control the Moon. Nightmare Moon can also control the moon but Aunt Luna does it most of the time." Cadance said.

"You have two aunts? That means there two Princesses?!" Twilight ask in surprise.

"Yes, but you must be careful, some monsters come out at night. And stay on the path. They show more offend when you are off the path." Cadance warn.

Twilight nods and stay on the path. After a while Twilight stop to rest. She took off her sword and shield and set them right next to her. And sat down. Cadance appear and got all the stuff they need for a fire. Twilight pull out Lyra's Harp, and look at it.

"Miss her again?" Cadance said as she sat next to her.

"I do, but I will save Equestria for her and all ponies." Twilight said.

Cadance nods. Twilight was learning. Then she heard something. She stood up and ready herself.

"Twilight someone coming. I must hide again, but I'll will help you in any way I can." Cadance warn.

Twilight nods and pick up her sword and shield as Cadance disappear again.

Soon three Skeletons ponies walk up to her. Their eyes sockets glow as they near Twilight's fire. The had no horns or wings, showing that they were once Earth Ponies. Twilight stood her ground as they close in on her.

"This is strange. We are still on the path. How are they appearing in a small numbers?" Cadance said.

"I'm not sure myself but I guess they don't look friendly." Twilight said.

"No, they not. They are Skulls Ponies. They can be taking down very quickly." Cadance said.

Twilight nods and held her shield up to block an attack. She swing her sword and knock the head off. It continue to move but couldn't see where Twilight was. Twilight took it out with another swing and turn to the last two. She took them out with out a problem. Just as she was about to relax more show up. Twilight stood her ground again and took them down, but more and more started to show up and she was started to get tired.

Finally Twilight beat them all and was breath hard. She knee to the ground and try to caught her breath. Then she heard more of them.

"Oh come on! How many are there?!" Twilight shouted.

"They will keep coming until the sunrise but that is 8 hours away from now!" Cadance said.

"Darn it!" Twilight shouted and stood back up.

Before they and she can move, a rope surround a few of them and they where pull away.

"HEYAW!" a voice said as the Skull Ponies were spin in the air.

Twilight could make out a Earth Pony that was orange with yellow mane and tail. The ends were tie and she had green eyes. She appear about Twilight's age. Then she saw a read pony charging at the Skull Ponies and knock them down. The orange filly threw the ones she had into other and they become a pile of bones. Twilight block one next to her and slash it twice before it could hit her. The three took the Skull Ponies out quicker then Twilight did alone. But more kept coming.

"Agh! There too many! We need to get out here!" Cadance said to Twilight.

Twilight nods and kicks her fire at them and they all run. But Twilight was so tired from the fight that she couldn't keep up with the two Earth ponies.

"Big Mac! Get that there pony! She can't keep with us!" the filly said.

The red pony, now know as Big Mac, turn back and put Twilight on her back. He buck a few Skull Ponies and then ran to catch up with the filly. They ran until they reach a small village.

"SKULL PONIES ARE LOOSE!" The orange filly shouted.

A few ponies poke there heads out of the houses and saw the two Ponies and the Skull Ponies right behind them.

A few Unicorns quickly ran to the edge of the village and fire they beams that knock each Skull Pony down. Soon the Orange Filly and Big Mac made it in the village and the Unicorns place a shield around the Village. The Skull Ponies couldn't get though and soon they retreat back under ground.

"Big Mac and Apple Jack!", Shouted an voice, "What in tarnation are you trying to do...What this?"

A green old ponies with a grey mane and tail with a pie as her cutie mark step forward and was about to yell at the two ponies when she spotted Twilight.

"Granny Smith, This pony was camping out in the field and she was attack by the Skull Ponies. But she was able to hold out on her own until there was too many, so Me and Big Mac gave her a hoof. But we had to retreat and warn Ponyville." The Filly name Apple Jack said.

Granny Smith look at Twilight who was trying to keep her eyes open. Some ponies notices that she had a sword and shield.

"No wonder she was able to, she has a sword and a shield for such a young age." One pony said.

"Good heavens, she look beat. Must have took down a lot Skull Ponies." Another said.

"Yeah I counted, She took down 60 Skull Ponies before me and Big Mac step in." Apple Jack said.

That surprise all the ponies. 60 Skull Ponies? By herself? At that age? Granny Smith walk up to Twilight and ask, "Who are you my dear?"

"Twilight...Sparkle." She said before she lost the fight and fell asleep.

"Twilight Sparkle? A fine name for her. Let take her back to Sweet Apples Arcs. She can rest there." Granny Smith said and the whole town went back to sleep.

* * *

Morning arise and Twilight notices that she was in a bed when she woke up. She saw her Sword, Shield and her bags on a table. Cadance appear next to her.

"Morning Sleepy head." She said.

"What happen?" Twilight ask.

"You pass out after the two ponies help you. We are in a Apple Farm not to far from Ponyville." Cadance answer.

Twilight then heard somepony calling form out side.

"Now Apple Jack, your rope skill have improve but, you got to help more around the farm." A old female said.

"I know Granny Smith, but I'm more worry about that filly." A young voice said.

"Now, now Apple Jack, I'm sure she fine. She was tried, that all. Even after beating 60 Skull Ponies, she has to be really tried." The old voice said again.

Twilight got out the bed and walk to the window and look out. She saw the orange filly and the old green mare talking. Then she saw the red Stallion look up are her.

"She's awake." He said.

They look up and the Orange filly said, "Morning Sugar Cube!"

"Um... Morning." Twilight call back.

"Why don't come on down." The filly said.

Twilight move away from window and put back on her stuff. She walk down stairs and soon come to a room that had all the stuff for the food they eat. She step outside and saw the Filly ran up to her and shook her hoof really fast.

"Howdy there! I'm Apple Jack, nice to meet you. That my big brother Big Mac and our grandmother Granny Smith." She said.

"Um..nice to meet you all." Twilight said still shaking from the hoof shake.

"Apple Jack let her hoof go." Granny Smith said.

Apple Jack did. Twilight shook her hoof and then look at the family.

"It really is nice to meet you all, I'm..." Twilight started to say but was cut off.

"Don't worry we know your name already, Twilight." Apple Jack said.

"Oh! I guess I was more tried then I thought." Twilight said remembering that she already told them her name.

"Yes even after handle all those Skull Ponies. You took out 60 of them." Apple Jack said.

"Well it was my first time out of my village." Twilight said.

"Your first time?!", Apple Jack shouted, "But it look like you been out there since you were born!"

"Has your parents took you anywhere?" Granny Smith ask.

"No, I don't even know my parents." Twilight said sadly.

"Oh, sorry. I lost my parents as well. Me and Big Mac and a new filly that was born a few months ago are the only ones." Apple Jack said.

You must be lucky to have siblings. I the only born filly." Twilight said feeling sorry for them.

"Hey, don't worry about. We maybe siblings but we like some friends outside of the farm." Apple Jack said.

Twilight look up, a filly that wanted friend beyond her family? She smile.

"Well you just got one. After all you help me when I was in trouble and let me sleep in your bed even without knowing who I was." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twi." Apple Jack said.

Twilight nods and then Granny Smith step up.

"So where are you heading?" She ask.

"To Canerlot." Twilight answer and the Apple Family gasp.

"Canerlot?!", Apple Jack shouted, "Why are you heading there?"

"I have to see Princess Celestia." Twilight answer.

"Whoa Nelly! No pony has ever try to see the princess unless the princess call for them." Apple Jack said.

"Well, I have to and I was told that there a faster way to reach there then on hoof." Twilight said.

"Well, yeah you can just take the train to Canerlot." Granny Smith said.

"A train? Where is it?" Twilight ask.

"It in Ponyville and you might want some one to show you around." Apple Jack said.

"Will you help me then Apple Jack?" Twilight ask.

"Sure, Anythin' for a friend." Apple Jack said.

"Ok, now Apple Jack you remember..." Granny Smith started to say.

"I know Granny Smith, I'm not little anymore." Apple Jack said and left with Twilight.

* * *

Apple Jack and Twilight walk though Ponyville. Apple Jack show all the places in the town.

"And that were we sell some Shields to some guards that needs them." Apple Jack pointed out.

"Really? You sell shields here?" Twilight ask.

"Sure do! And you got one already, Sugar Cube." Apple Jack said.

"Yeah but it made out of wood." Twilight said.

"Really, well getting a shield here is pretty hard, those things cost about 80 bits!" Apple Jack said.

"80 BITS?!", Twilight shouted, "Back in my village the Wooden Shield cost 100 bits for an Adult and 20 bits for a Filly."

"Really?! That much for a wooden shield?!" Apple Jack ask in surprise.

Twilight nods before some hit her head.

"Ooff." Twilight said before looking to see what hit her.

It was a ball. Then three fillies Twilight age ran up to them.

"Hey! Can you pass the ball here?!" One of them call out.

"Hey! Isn't that the Unicorn that took down 60 Skull Ponies?" Another ask.

"No way, Bon-Bon! There no way she could be that unicorn." The third said.

"Is everypony that surprise I took out that many Skull Ponies?" Twilight ask Apple Jack.

"Eyep! The highest amount of Skull Ponies ever defeated was 55. You broke the record by defeated five more Skull Ponies." Apple Jack said.

"See? Told you Depry." Bon-Bon said.

"Well, it nice to know that somepony beside Trixie can defeat that many in once night." The first filly said.

"Yeah, Maybe she can tell us how she did it." The third filly said.

"Maybe your right Depry. So come how long have you been at this?" Bon-Bon ask.

"Um, well, Last night was the first time I even left my village." Twilight said.

"WHAT?! YOUR FIRST TIME!" Bon-Bon shouted.

"Wow! It took Trixie three nights to get that amount, Right Time Turner?" "Depry ask the first filly.

"Yes, 72 hours 25 minutes and 12 seconds before she made a record." Time Turner said.

"Now y'all just because Twi broke the record doesn't mean she needs to be surround. In fact Twi here is going to Canerlot to see the Princess." Apple Jack said.

The three fillies stood there in shock. They look at the filly that was the same age as them.

"Really?! The princess?" Depry ask.

"But why is she going?" Bon-Bon ask.

"You know, I not sure. Twi, why are you going?" Apple Jack ask her.

"Um...well I always dream about meeting the princess and a few days ago, me and a friend was suppose to go there to deliver some stuff but these strange guards appear and attack us." Twilight said.

"Really? Where your friend now?" Time Turner ask.

"I don't know, one of the guards knock me out and when I woke up, I was alone." Twilight said.

"Sorry Sugar Cube." Apple Jack said.

"I'm ok now because I have friends no matter where I go." Twilight said smiling.

"Oh here Twilight, Take this shield." Bon-Bon said and pull out a huge shield.

It was cover in blue with a Alicorn on the front. Yellow rays shine from the wings the made it look like it was holding the Sun. On three corners where the sun itself. And below the Alicorn was three triangles. Twilight replace it with her Wooden Shield but, fond it was too big for her to use in her hoof.

"Where did you get that?" Depry ask.

"My dad gave it to me. He told me to gave this to a pony that you think is a great warrior and I think Twilight is one." Bon-Bon said.

"Thanks Bon-Bon." Twilight said.

"Well I'll take you to the train station, the ticket to Canerlot cost only ten bits." Apple Jack said.

"Thanks Apple Jack, I'll see you all later." Twilight said before she and Apple Jack walk away.

As the three fillies, a white unicorn appear with a purple mane and tail. Her horn was glowing for some reason and it kept taking her to that same Filly that appear last night.

"Why does my horn keep taking me to that filly?", it said, "Wait, did I hear that she going to see the Princess? Well I guess I talk to her when she gets back."

The unicorn filly watch Twilight walk off having a little trouble with her new shield. She wasn't sure but there was something about that filly.

* * *

And there we go. Eyep! Apple Jack was in this chapter. Next Chapter, Twilight goes to Canerlot, meets both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and learn her first song, then last before going to the second dungeon, she meet another one of her friend that just show up. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Celestia: Twilight's Harmony **

**Phantom Fan 21: **Here the chapter where Twilight goes to Canerlot, meets Celestia and Luna and learns her first song. The song will be the same from the game only rename. After the meeting, Twilight goes back to Ponyville and meets another one of her friends from the show. I gave a hint in the last chapter who it was. Here we go, no sword action in this one.

* * *

Apple Jack and Twilight reach the train Station and walk up to the ticket booth. Twilight try to get up, but she was too small. Apple Jack help by letting her get on her back. She was able to see a stallion who was drinking tea.

"Hm hello?" Twilight said.

"Hm? Oh! Why you're the first filly I seen that comes to my ticket booth alone." He said.

"Not really, My friend is giving a boost to reach you." Twilight said.

"Ah, so what can I do for you?" He ask.

Twilight pull out ten bits and said, "One ticket to Canerlot please."

"Canerlot? Hee, I haven't heard somepony ask me that in a long time, tell me why are you going to Canerlot?" The stallion ask.

Before Twilight could speak up another voice did.

"Because I need her to." it said.

Twilight turn and saw that Cadence was out.

"Cadance?!" Twilight said and fell off of Apple Jack in surprise.

"Princess Cadance? You have return!" The Stallion said.

"Yes, thanks to this young filly." Cadance said turning to Twilight.

"Huh? Twilight you know her?" Apple Jack.

"Yes she's Princess Celestia's niece." Twilight said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Apple Jack shouted.

"Yes, Twilight had free me and I am having her go and see my Aunts, so I can let them know I return." Cadance said.

"Well, your one lucky filly.", The Stallion said, "Saving the Princesses niece is sure for you to see them."

"Yes, now when will the train arrive?" Cadance ask.

"The train to Canerlot will be here shortly." He said.

"Thank you." Cadence said and she walk over to Twilight and Apple Jack.

"Come back and visit Sweet Apples Arcs any time Sugar cube." Apple Jack said.

"Sure! I'll let you know how the meeting goes when I stop by." Twilight said.

The train arrive and Cadance and Twilight step on while Apple Jack wave. The train went off after Twilight gave her ticket.

* * *

The train ride went ok. Twilight and Cadance talk to learn more about each other. Once the train reach Canerlot, Twilight and Cadance step out and walk though the city. Twilight gasp as she saw it. Cadance smile, knowing that she was from a small village. A few Ponies were surprise to see Cadance and some even welcome her back. When they ask about Twilight, she told them at she is taking her to see her aunts. The castle was breath-taking for Twilight. She never seen anything like it. Cadance walk up to the door and told the guards that she what to see her aunts and she had a guest as well.

The guards let them both in and Twilight once more saw a breath-taking view. They got to the door to the throne when Cadance stop Twilight.

"She here.", She said, "Nightmare Moon is inside talking to my aunts. I must hide and you as well."

"Huh? Why?" Twilight ask.

"You stand no match for her as of now. She will kill you if you try to fight and she must not know I have return as well." Cadance explain and disappear.

Twilight took cover behind a statue and watch as the doors open and an Alicorn step out. She was black with a blue starry mane and tail. She had parts of armor on her hooves, head just around her horn and her crest. Her flank had a Crescent Moon that was on a blue spot. Twilight watch as she walk down the steps as the door close. The Alicorn walk until it reach the statue. Twilight remain still, she didn't what to be spotted.

The Alicorn grow and said under its breath, "Once I find those Crystals, the Elements will be mine." and walk on.

"So she still after them." Cadance said.

"Who was that?" Twilight ask.

"That was Nightmare Moon. She the princess of the night and some claim to be the twin sister of Luna." Cadance said as Nightmare Moon disappear though another door.

Twilight step out and look where Nightmare Moon went.

_'I better stop her. But I going to have to get the rest of the crystals so I can get the elements before she does.' _Twilight thought.

She turn to the doors and knock. She heard a 'Come in' and open the door and slip though.

Twilight saw two Alicorns. One was white with a three color mane and tail, had a crown on her head and a sun on her flank. The other look like Nightmare Moon only dark blue and the spot was black.

"How can we help you?" Celestia said not noticing Twilight.

Cadance appear and said, "First how about a 'welcome home' to start?"

Both Princesses turn at Cadance's voice and stood there in shock.

"Well? Am I getting a welcome home or not?" Cadance ask teasing her aunts.

Celestia and Luna ran and hug their long missing niece. Cadance hug back as tears drop from all their eyes. Twilight stood back, felling happy and sad. Happy because Cadance return to her family and sad because she had no pony to welcome her where she returns home.

"Cadance, where have you been? We were so worry." Celestia ask.

"And are you well?" Luna ask.

"Yes Aunt Luna I am well and it a long story but you better listen." Cadance said and told them what has happen to her.

When she finish, Celestia was the first to speak.

"So she after the Elements of Harmony? She didn't get your crystal did she?" She said.

"No, I was able to hide it so she wouldn't get it. Plus it thanks to young Twilight Sparkle I'm free from my prison." Cadance said and turn to Twilight.

"Forgive me, but she a filly. How can she free you?" Luna said.

"Twilight has shown me she had the courage and the wisdom to handle dangerous threats. For that I gave the Crystal of Courage." Cadance said.

Twilight walk up and bow in front of them. Celestia smile and walk up to her.

"A filly or not, I thank you Twilight Sparkle for finding and freeing my niece." She said.

"Your welcome, Princess. I always wanted to meet you. You see I was supposed to be here with a friend and Shining Armor but we were attack by some guards that didn't look like the guards from the castle." Twilight said.

"That was my mistake. I send those guards to help bring the stuff we need here quicker but they once again follow Nightmare Moon's orders." Luna said explain the mistake.

"So that means..." Twilight said before she her a familiar voice.

"Twilight?! Is that you?" It said.

Twilight turn and gasp. There standing in front of the door was Mix Match and Shining Armor.

"MIX MATCH! SHINING ARMOR!" Twilight yell and ran up to them.

She hug them glad to see she was all right. Shining notices right away that Twilight was carry a sword and shield.

"Twilight, where did you get that sword and shield?" He ask.

"I was the one to give her the Sword. Because of the dangers on the way here, she needed some strong then the Wooden Sword you gave her and the shield she got from meeting some ponies from Ponyville." Cadance answer for her.

"Well, I see you made some friends all ready." Mix Match said.

"Well, they are surprise that I slay 60 Skull Ponies on my first time leaving the village." Twilight said.

"60!" Shining shouted.

"Well, I knew you were skill with a sword but not skill in slaying monsters!" Mix Match said.

"She even slay the Skulltula Queen before coming here." Cadance said.

All of the ponies in the room, expect Twilight and Cadence, gasp in surprise again.

"Once more, I like Twilight to have the last two Crystals so Nightmare Moon can not get the Elements." Cadance said again.

"That a problem, Cadance." Luna spoke up.

"You see during that time you went missing, we decide hide the last two Crystals to two species we trust. The Dragons and the Sea Unicorns." Celestia said.

"What? Why?" Cadance ask in surprise.

We were afraid that the one that was after you come for us next, so we hind them." Luna said.

"I see, in that case, Twilight your quest is not over yet." Cadance then turn to Twilight.

"I understand. I saw Nightmare Moon. She can't get the elements." Twilight agree.

"What? Your highness, forgive me but, you really think it best for this young filly to go out there alone?" Shining ask.

"She not going alone. I'm going with her." Cadance surprising her aunts.

"Cadance? Why?" Celestia ask. After all Cadance just got back.

"Twilight is going to need help on defeating the monsters around our land and I took the time to look them up and discover many weakness. Plus Twilight as show me that she can do it." Cadance explain.

"I see, but before you and Twilight go, there something I what to give her." Celestia said in understanding.

"Give me?" Twilight ask.

"Twilight Sparkle, do you have anything that will play music?" Celestia ask.

Twilight pull out Lyra's Harp and Mix Match knew it.

"That Lyra's Harp! She was always good at playing them. But Twilight can you play it yourself?" Mix Match said and ask.

"Sure! Lyra gave me lessons long before we were suppose to come here.", Twilight said, "And it not my talent ether."

Mix Match laugh and Celestia nods.

"Now Twilight listen well. I use to sing this song for Luna and Cadance." She said and started to sing.

Twilight listen to it. She could heard the sound of the beautiful lullaby. Both Cadance and Luna close their eyes as they heard the song that was sung to them that made them relax. Twilight stood on her back hooves and held Lyra's Harp up. Before long, Twilight started to play as well. The sound of Celestia's singing and Twilight's playing fill the air perfectly. When Twilight finish, she learn the name of the song.

**You learn Celestia's Lullaby!**

**This beautiful is a sign that you have met the Princesses. It say to hold some kind of power.**

"Twilight! That was...was..." Mix Match said speechless.

"AH! I miss that lullaby, always help me relax." Cadence said.

"Yes, this Lullaby well help you in your quest, young Twilight. Before you and Cadence head off, I like to take you some where." Celestia said and started to walk put the castle.

* * *

Everypony follow Celestia and Cadance once more disappear. Twilight told the Princesses that she hides because Nightmare Moon does not know she was free. The group walk though the city and Celestia stop at a building that Twilight didn't spot before.

"This is the Temple of Magic. It said that the three ponies made their way back to their home here. Inside are the Elements of Harmony." Celestia said.

"To open the Door of Magic, first you must collect the Legendry Crystals of Courage, Power, and Wisdom. And one more. The royal treasure of the Alicorns." Luna said.

"Also, you must play the song that is need to open the door and Celestia know it." Cadance spoke up but only Twilight hears her.

"Celestia know the song that open the door?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, and only the family treasure can be use to open it. Inside lay the Elements like I said, but also lay a powerful weapon, The Celestia Blade." Celestia said again.

"Or as it know as, The Sun Sword.", Shining spoke up, "It said that the Sun Sword could only be touch by a pure heart pony and can destroy many evils. If a dark heart touch it, they will burn in pain and will never use it."

"True, But there be only one pony that was able to us it." Luna said.

"The Hero of Equestria." Twilight said.

"How did you know that?" Shining ask.

"Before freeing Candace I had a run in with him...her...I don't know." Twilight said getting confuse at the end.

"Is that so?", Celestia ask, "Well I hope you are learning from him."

"Yeah." Twilight said before looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Celestia ask.

"I just a little afraid that I may not complete this quest but, I'm going to try. I have the Courage, Power and Wisdom to do so." Twilight said feeling brave at the end.

"Very well, once you collect the last two crystals, return to us and we'll make a plan there." Celestia said.

"Of course." Twilight said.

"Before you go, take this.", Luna said and hand her a big bag, "This is an Adult Bag. With it you can hold up 200 bits. I sure it will be of some help."

Twilight nods and switches her bags.

"Now, It time for you to go. You should heard for Dragons Mountain. There you will find the Crystal of Power." Celestia said.

"Ok, once I get the last two, I'll return here and we can figure out a way to stop Nightmare Moon." Twilight said.

"Good Luck my little pony." Celestia said.

Twilight nods and runs off. Mix Match watch and smile.

_'You grow up so much Twilight. I will await for your return.' _He thought.

* * *

Twilight took the train back to Ponyville and was about to leave when she got the feeling somepony was following her. She kept walking until she reach the center of the village.

"Ok, you can come out now, I know you're following me." She said.

"Oh...How did you know." ask a white filly with a purple mane and tail that was Twilight age and her flank was blank.

"Not hard when you give hints away.", Twilight said, "By the way, My name Twilight Sparkle and you?"

"Rarity." The filly said.

"Why are you following me Rarity?" Twilight then ask.

"Well, my horn keeps acting up when you are around and I discover that it does around gems. Is there a chance you have one?" Rarity explain then ask.

"I have a crystal with me but..." Twilight started to say before Rarity cut her off.

"A crystal?! Oh darling I must see it. Maybe it will go well on my dress." Rarity said looking all over Twilight for it.

"I'm sorry Rarity, but I need to keep that crystal. It very important that I mush have it." Twilight said.

"Really? Well who am I to take something away that is very important to another pony, but I would like to see it at lease." Rarity said whiling flipping her small mane.

"Ok, but you must not tell anypony that I'm trying to find the other two." Twilight said and pull the Crystal of Courage out.

"Oh my...what a lovey crystal. Wait you said the other two." Rarity said staring at the crystal before remembering what Twilight said.

"Yes, this is the Crystal of Courage. One of the Three Legendry Crystals. I'm on my way to find the Crystals of Power and Wisdom." Twilight explain.

"My goodness, Darling! I heard of them, but I never thought they exist." Rarity said.

"That because the Princesses had them, until now." Twilight told her.

"Well, Where are you heading next?" Rarity ask.

"Dragon Mountain. One of the Crystals are there." Twilight answer.

"Dragon Mountain?!", Rarity said in surprise, "Do be careful. I heard that Dragons can be a bit mean when it comes to visitors."

"I will. I wish I can talk to you some more Rarity, but I need to get going." Twilight said.

"Of Course dear, you are welcome back here anytime." Rarity said.

Twilight wave and walk off. She didn't know that getting the last two Crystals were the started of her long quest.

* * *

Twilight has met Celestia, Luna, Rarity, and Nightmare Moon. One thing, because this takes place in another world, Luna and Nightmare Moon are two ponies instead of one. I also fond how Cadance name was really spell. I going to fix that in future chapters and the chapter before this. The Dragons has the Crystal of Power and if you know the game I using you can guess that Twilight going to a second dungeon. Remember I not good at puzzles or try to remember what the dungeon looks like, but I'll do my best. Please Review.


End file.
